


...then, we found us.

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	...then, we found us.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamying/gifts).



The streets were quieter than usual, and everyone seem to be moving at a slower and relaxed pace. The absence of the daily hustle bustle of the city, made driving in downtown district less stressful and more tolerable. Christmas songs were being played almost on repeat on every local radio station, reminding listeners that it was the season to be jolly. Feeling slightly mocked, Jongin switched the radio off and chose to listen to the silence instead. He had been driving around aimlessly for the past thirty minutes, his mind toggling wildly between thinking about nothing and thinking about everything. 

“Listen Jongin, I know you are avoiding my calls and text messages. But as your only best friend, I need to tell you this - nobody should be alone on Christmas. Absolutely nothing wrong if you choose to be alone ever since she left, but sometimes, it is not just about you. The world is a mystery, so challenge yourself to do something different. I know you don’t like trusting your best friend’s words, but you can trust mine. I wish that happiness comes your way. Will call you again later. Don’t drink and drive, take care.”

This is the third time that Jongin replayed and listened to Sehun’s voice message, while driving around.His heart suddenly felt heavy, so he parked his car at the kerbside and leaned his head back into the headrest, staring into the emptiness in front of him. If happiness comes so easily, then life would not be so miserable, he thought to himself and scoffed. Eventually he realised that the inbuilt navigation system had somehow, brought him to a different town. He wound down the window to take a better look at the street sign on the opposite side, when he got a whiff of his liquid drug. Some addiction cannot be denied and that got him excitedly happy.

Without hesitating, Jongin turned the engine off, quickly grabbed his backpack and opened his car door to get out and the next thing he knew, he was in a tangled mess with a total stranger lying on top of him right in the middle of the near-empty street. Jongin was very sure that he could see his own reflection in the eyes of this man, who seemed to be in a complete shock.

“Why didn’t you check for oncoming traffic before you opened that damn door?! Were you hoping for someone to fall into your arms? Look at what you have done. My things are all over the place, I am all tangled up in you and we are in a huge mess!”

Jongin thought it was adorable that someone was rattling off all those questions, even though he was still in shock and … still lying on top of him. He cleared his throat and in a controlled semi-whisper said, “Errmm, should I answer your questions now, or after you get off me? Your choice.”

Looking slightly embarrassed and confused, they both managed to help themselves up and likesynchronised reflex actions, dusted off the dirt off their outfits simultaneously. There was an awkward silence and since the stranger was not making any eye contact with him, Jongin extended his hand for a handshake.

“I am Jongin, and you are?” Jongin was half-expecting for the handshake to be rejected because this man was clearly still upset, and he was peering hard with his eyes suspiciously. After a few moments, and still standing by the parked car, the handshake was received with a curt reply, “Kyungsoo.”

“I am sorry for this small accident here. I was about to grab a cup of coffee over there. If you are not rushing anywhere, let me buy you a cup as well. You look like you need it now. I will pay for the damages caused, because I think the bicycle is injured in some parts.”

Kyungsoo glanced at his bicycle that he was holding, and sighed when he saw the handles were broken in some parts. Thankfully, the rest of the bicycle looked alright. It was his daily transportation from home to office, so it was really important that it was not badly damaged. Suddenly, he could feel the stares from the tall man standing in front of him, and he contemplated about the coffee and repairs offer. Kyungsoo is not particularly a sociable person, in fact, he could feel his anxiety building up, making him uncomfortable. He knew he should just reject the offers because he would not be able to handle any communications after this.

Yet, when Kyungsoo raised his head and looked up, he saw softness in Jongin’s eyes and smiles. He saw how his black frames glasses fits Jongin so well, and his tanned skin glowing against his shirt and those lips were … hold on, what am I doing? Kyungsoo shook his head hurriedly in disbelief, dismissing any thoughts and quickly added “I have some time now, I would not mind coffee at all. But you have to push my bicycle.”

When they entered the small coffee joint, they both instinctively chose a table near the window, so that they will be able to keep an eye on the bicycle and the car. As promised, Jongin bought hot aromatic coffee for them, as well as a Christmas log cake.

“I hope you don’t mind if we share a log cake. Firstly, I don’t really like eating sweet stuff and secondly, it is Christmas anyway” Jongin said smilingly, when he came back to the table where they sat, as he arranged the cups and plates nicely in front of Kyungsoo.

“I don’t mind at all, thank you for the hot beverage and log cake. And, Merry Christmas.” Right after that, Kyungsoo realised that there was a tattoo of the word Faith on Jongin’s wrist, when Jongin folded his sleeve up and he suddenly remembered a conversation he had just this morning.

“Kyungsoo, thank you so much for helping us today. The kids loved it so much that you sang for them and as a token of appreciation from the orphanage, they wanted me to pass this to you. You are such a wonderful person Kyungsoo, and I wish that someday you will believe in yourself as much as we do. You will find faith, Kyungsoo. You will.”

Kyungsoo felt a weird sensation through his body when he realised the impossible coincidence that was happening at that moment. He never thought that something like this will happen except in movies. 

“Kyungsoo, are you alright? You looked like you got spooked. Hey, don’t worry. I may be a stranger to you now, but have faith in strangers’ kindness too ok? Maybe who knows, we could be friends. By the way, you might want to remove that jacket since it is warmer in here.”

“Thank you Jongin, sorry I was slightly dazed. Just had some random thoughts in my head. Anyway, tell me – why are you alone today? Nobody should be alone on Christmas so what is your story?”

Jongin could feel his jaw dropped when he heard what Kyungsoo said and when he saw the t-shirt Kyungsoo wore had the word “Happiness” across it, as he removed the jacket, his heart knew that there were no such things as coincidences.

That night, the streets were quiet but their hearts were beating loud for each other.


End file.
